Secret of Mana 2 Interviews
by Sacreligious Stigmatic
Summary: Another ficcie from ZBG and H! A sad attempt at humour as we interview the cast of SOM2. R/R!!! :)
1. Interviewing Carlie

Title: Secret of Mana 2 Interviews!  
Author: *Hikaru* and Zell Bondage Girl  
Subject: Secret of Mana 2  
E-mail Address: H- Hikaru_Rayearth@Hotmail.Com, ZBG- Zell-Bondage-Girl@Another.Com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Note From the Authors:  
  
H {*Hikaru*}: Hewwo!  
  
ZBG {Zell Bondage Girl}: Whassup?   
  
H: o.0  
  
ZBG: Hehehehe.   
  
H: Okay, let's just say that Zell and I are majorly bored.. And since we have Final Fantasy 8 Interviews and Final Fantasy 7 Interviews, we decided to make another sad and pitiful attempt at humour with another one of our favourite RPG video games, Secret of Mana 2, in "Secret of Mana 2 Interviews!"   
  
ZBG: We're not very original.   
  
H: Not at all.   
  
ZBG: Did someone drop us on our heads when we were little?   
  
H: I ran into a coffee table head-first.   
  
ZBG: Same here... Ah... this explains it.   
  
H: It's all becoming so clear to me now.   
  
ZBG: Anyway, here's the first chapter of our twisted and very sick little story.   
  
H: Read and enjoy!  
  
ZBG: And don't forget to take the time to review it and let us know whatcha think!  
  
H: Yeh!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Interviewing Carlie  
  
H: Okay, welcome to the first episode of "Secret of Mana 2 Interviews!"   
  
ZBG: Greetings, earthlings.   
  
H: o.0   
  
ZBG: Umm.....  
  
H: Right... Our first guest today is... Carlie the cute little girl from Wendel!  
  
ZBG: Carrrrrrrrrrrrliiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!  
  
C: You scary lady.   
  
H: Hehehhe.  
  
ZBG: Grrrrr.   
  
C: You ask Carlie questions?   
  
H: Right, lil' one.   
  
C: Carlie not little!  
  
ZBG: M'kay.... Our first question is.. what's your honest opinion on Angela?   
  
C: Angela's a stupid little spoiled bitch who needs a good ass kicking and wouldn't know magic if it bit her in the ass!  
  
ZBG & H: O.O  
  
C: Hehehehe. That was fun! Carlie's next question?   
  
ZBG: I'm afraid to ask.   
  
H: Me too.   
  
ZBG: Um.... What's your opinion on... {poor Lise}... Lise?   
  
C: Lise is nice to Carlie.  
  
H: Phew. For a second I thought the kid was gonna go psycho on us again.   
  
ZBG: Ye-...  
  
C: But, she's also a whining concieted little fuck up who couldn't run Rolante if her life depended on it! She just needs to get OVER IT! She sucks!  
  
ZBG & H: O.O  
  
H: Spoke too soon.   
  
ZBG: Wow, Carlie... I didn't know you were like that...   
  
C: What does the scary lady mean?   
  
H: We thought you were all... nice.. and.. erm... sweet.  
  
C: Carlie's name is Carlie! The cute little girl from Wendel!  
  
ZBG: I think she's a doll.   
  
H: Or an evil robot sent here by Koren to confuse us.   
  
ZBG: Hmmmmmmm...... Wanna rip her apart?   
  
H: *G*  
  
C: Noooooooooooo! Carlie's innocent!  
  
H: Ah, save it for the Confessors, kid.   
  
ZBG: There are no Confessors here.. This is SOM2 not TG.   
  
H: Hehehehe... Oh well. It's our fan ficcie.   
  
ZBG: Yeah, in here, you're guilty until proven innocent.   
  
C: Eep...  
  
ZBG: So, guess what?   
  
C: What?   
  
H: IT'S POKEMON TIME!  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika!  
  
Stupid Singers: Pokemon mon mon mon!  
  
C: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* H: That was just wrong.   
  
ZBG: I know. I like Carlie. She's one of my favourites.   
  
H: Yeah, I can't believe she said those things about Angela and Lise, though!  
  
ZBG: Yeah! Angela's my fav!  
  
H: Lise is mine!  
  
ZBG: Ah, the little kid had it coming since the beginning of the game, admit it!  
  
H: Erm....  
  
ZBG: Hehehe.   
  
H: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to our story. Keep an eye out for future chapters.   
  
ZBG: Yeah, let us know who you want interviewed and what questions you want asked!  
  
H: Love ya!  
  
ZBG: Later!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*SOM2 is property of SquareSoft. We own this ficcie, and your little dog too, mwahahaha! The name Hikaru belongs to MKRE and the Confessors belong to Terry Goodkind. We still feel sorry for those who own Pokemon. H is owned by Carlie, and ZBG is still property of Grant. We own you, because you actually took the time to read this. If you're a nice lil slave, we'll give ya some Scooby Snax. :) Love ya!!! * 


	2. Interviewing Angela

Chapter Two: Interviewing Angela  
  
  
ZBG: G'day mate!  
  
H: Um....   
  
ZBG: Who are we interviewing today?   
  
H: Angela.  
  
ZBG: Hiya, Angela.   
  
A: Hey, Zell. Hey, Hikaru.   
  
ZBG: How's it going?   
  
A: Alright, I suppose, how 'bout you two?   
  
H&ZBG: Okay.   
  
H: So, how's things going with Duran?   
  
A: Pretty good.   
  
ZBG: Duran was one of my favourite guys in SOM2.   
  
H: I was all for Hawk.   
  
ZBG&H Drools.   
  
A: Hey, bitch! You besta be keepin' ya hands off mah man!  
  
ZBG: Erm...  
  
Angela stands up: You wanna take this outside?!   
  
H: Why is everyone in this game so violent?   
  
ZBG cries: I dunno, but it's wrong!  
  
A: I'm sorry, I'm just really protective of Duran.   
  
ZBG: o.0  
  
H: It's okay.   
  
ZBG: Next ? for ya, how did it feel to almost get killed by your own mother?   
  
A: My mother was under Koren's control.   
  
H: Your mother.......scared me.  
  
ZBG: Fish scare you.   
  
A: Fish?   
  
-Shock-   
  
H: Hey! Why'd I get shocked?!  
  
ZBG: Hehehehehe.....o.0  
  
H pouts.   
  
A: You two are weird, ya know that?   
  
ZBG nods.   
  
H: Are you really spoiled?   
  
A: JUST BECAUSE I GET EVERYTHING I WANT DOESN'T MEAN I'M SPOILED! I HAVE FEELINGS TOO!  
  
H: Jeez.  
  
ZBG: I'm terrified to ask you another question.   
  
H: Yeah, my head hurts now.   
  
A: Aspirin?   
  
H: Thank you.   
  
ZBG: -Yawn- So, Angela, how's your sex life with Duran?   
  
A: Actually, Duran is REALLY good in bed.   
  
ZBG: Really? How big is his....manhood?   
  
A: Huge.   
  
ZBG: Really? I heard ya could hide it behind a wet noodle.   
  
A: Andaconda would be a good name for it.   
  
ZBG: Does he name his?  
  
A: He refers to it as his little "guy", but I like to call it "BOB".  
  
ZBG: That's so cute!  
  
H: DON'T YOU TWO HAVE ANY SHAME?!  
  
ZBG: Is he into foreplay?   
  
A: Oh, girl, you should see some of the stuff he does!  
  
H: LALALALALA! I DON'T HEAR THIS! I DON'T HEAR THIS!  
  
A: He likes to lick my ear. It gives me goosebumps.   
  
ZBG: Hehehehe.   
  
H: THAT'S IT! THIS SHOW IS OVER! BYE-BYE!  
  
ZBG: So... does he like to....*AHEM* ya?   
  
A: Oh, he's a god at that...  
  
-ZBG and A continue to talk about Duran's sexual abilities. H eventually went insane, screamed, and ran into a wall.-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
H: Sad.   
  
ZBG: Very.   
  
H: Sick.   
  
ZBG: Twisted.   
  
H: Byebye.   
  
ZBG: Stay tuned in next week! When we interview........KEVIN!  
  
H: YAY!  
  
ZBG: Just for you, our fans!!! :)  
  
H: Love ya!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*This ficcie belongs to me. You belong to me. SOM2 belongs to SS. I'm sorry. H belongs to Grant. ZBG belongs to Grant. You still belong to us though. Hehehehe. o.0 * 


End file.
